


Dragons Like Something Other Than Gold

by Crying_Nebulous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joan just wants to keep their small son safe from bad humans, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Talyn just really likes his little hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Nebulous/pseuds/Crying_Nebulous
Summary: They would never let anyone hurt him. Both of them, they would protect the boy. Humans couldn't hurt him anymore._______The little boy in the baby blue room.The little boy with unruly brown hair and soft brown eyes.The little boy.





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So....  
> Yeah we need more soft Thomas Talyn and Joan.  
> And I like Dragons.  
> ANd kids.  
> so..  
> take this.
> 
> \---
> 
> Thomas' parents in this are NOT nice people.  
> TW for referenced abuse of a child.

It was supposed to be simple, really. All they had to do was sneak into the houses (in their human forms, as it was easier-) nearby, and then fly back to Talyn and sort through everything and buy food and shit. Easy.

It should be. 

Joan and Talyn were extremely young dragons, around the age of a human teenager or young adult. They live alone, with each other, in a small cave near a small - but thriving- town. They both were the best of friends, happy and all. They ran out of food, and it was getting colder... so this was their only option: Theft.

It had been going swell! Joan had filled their bag halfway with blankets and pillows and items of gold and silver, and they hid it under a bush next to the window of the next house they entered. The dragon carefully slithered through the window, which was cracked like all the ones before it, and slowly shifted into their human form. The room was bare, as in not much was here, but it didn't stop Joan from looking. They entered to next room, a bedroom, where a woman and a man slept peacefully, seemingly undisturbed by Joan's entry. Joan was quick to take any blankets they saw laying about, and slipping small golds into the folds of them. They stole a necklace, a vase, and a pocket watch. They went through every room until they reached a room with a baby blue door. They opened it carefully, shuffling inside. The room was decorated in a... parental manner. Children's toys- though scarce- on the floor, a closet full of small clothes, and a crib in the corner. The dragon couldn't help their peaking curiosity, so they looked into the crib. A little boy, around 3 or 4 human years, was sound asleep inside. His brown hair tuft and short, small face contorted with a tiny frown. He was covered in a purple blanket that had four symbols on it; But that wasn't what caught Joan's eye. The boy was so... _small._ There were _bruises_ on his chest and arms. He was pale and shivering, despite his blanket.

Joan came to a, surprisingly, fast conclusion. The sleeping couple rooms down, why isn't their baby with them? Why weren't they with their young? Do humans just, abuse their young? 

They decided that, no. Humans don't hurt their kind often. They came to think: _They did this on purpose! Evil skanks. Not even dragons harm their young!_

Joan made a decision that the young dragon would never thought they would. They ran to the window, shoving the loot in the bag, then ran back to the baby blue room. They opened the closets and grabbed some of the clothes, as well as a small rain cloak that matched the boys blanket. They shoved that in the bag too. The last time Joan entered the room, they scooped up the little boy, wrapped him in his blanket, held him close, and ran.

____

Joan had taken to the skies, not fully shifting, as to keep hold of the little boy and their nearly over-flowing bag. They allowed their wings to shift, the orange scales glinting in the moonlight, and shot up and toward the cave.

The cave was nothing much, just a hidden one in a small valley, open-mouthed and near a river that went into a forest. The inside was sparkly, rocks mixed with quartz, and blankets and pillows covered the cold hard ground.

Joan landed at the entrance, startling Tayln  who had been looking through last night's gold loot.

The pink and blue haired dragon shot up, basically bouncing over to them, before stopping abruptly. 

"What the fuck!?" They shouted, pointing at the boy that Joan had yet to let go of.

Speaking over, the young shifted at the loudness of Talyn's voice, before Joan gave Talyn their bag and shushed them.

"He was in the last house I scoured. He was alone... and hurt. And he's so... small Tally, look at him."

Tayln took a minute to look the boy over. Their friend was right. The young was small for a human toddler and blueish-brown splotches covered its skin.

"I- I want to protect him, Tal. Please. He can live with us! We can teach him stuff! And he'll never have to be _hurt_ again."

Joan's plead was sincere, and when Talyn saw the soft brown eyes open, they sighed. 

"Fine. But, he needs a name. We can't just call it _'him_ ' or _'boy'_ all the time, y'know?"

Joan beamed, making Talyn smirk.

____

"How about.... Jon?"

"No. It's nice, but it's so overused in so many species."

Joan and Talyn had been sitting in their favorite blanket pile, the little boy had been maneuvered to Talyn's lap, sleeping, and they had been coming up with as many names as they could. The sun began to rise and the boy would wake soon.

"Hm."

"I got it!" Joan said, excitement coating their voice, "Tom!"

"A bit _simple_... What about Thomas?"

"Perfect! Welcome home, Thomas!"

Sunlight filtered into the cave and Thomas opened his eyes.  


	2. Fuzzy Brown

Long story, short: Human toddlers are equally adorable and devilish.

Thomas, who was now four and a half, had taken to bouncing around the cave and hiding in the blanket piles. Talyn had exhausted themself and just lay on their back now as the human boy clambered next to them. Joan was wheezing a few feet away as Talyn let out a playful hiss as Thomas snuggled into their side, cooing wordlessly.

Another strange thing! Humans started speaking around two years of age. Thomas was over that time period and he would only coo and babble at things. Joan and Talyn saw this as a sign of the neglectful parenting of the youngs human parents, so they actively tried to coax Thomas into speaking. So far he could say his name, 'Talyn' and 'Joan' (more like 'Tally' and 'Joanie'), 'Blankie', and he could imitate words but not to a full extent.

Speaking of, Joan had shouted "Snuggle!" at them before shambling over and Thomas had said : 'Smuffle.' He was trying, at least.

Joan peaked outside and huffed, helping Talyn up and scoping up Thomas, saying to him, "Bad news, Baby Blue. It's bedtime." Joan mimicked a pouting face, but giggled and broke it as the young stuck his tounge out and huffed,  scrunching his nose, disdainfully. 

 "Ha- same. Napping is dumb as a kid." Talyn said, tapping the boy lightly on his nose.

Thomas giggled, slapping a hand over his nose to hide it. 

\---

It took a few minutes before the human yawned and finally fell asleep, but it happened!

Joan huffed and fluttered over to Talyn, who seemed to be freaking out over something, now that Thomas was sleeping.

 "What's up?"

Talyn's head snapped up to meet Joan's eyes, "What's up!? Those humans are looking for him! That's what's up!"

 Joan became just as frightened as Talyn, chewing on their lip. They tried to think about what to do or say, if anything could be. Finally, they said:

 "How do you know?"

"I went into town to buy some jam and peaches, cuz we ran out and Thomas really likes that jam for some reason- anyway, I was buy the food stands and a woman was walking around talking to people-"

 "What did she look like?"

"Uhm- kinda short, blonde, and she looked like a fake bitch!"

" ah- Sorry, just - continue -" Joan stumbled over their words, fumbling with the beanie that they took off their head.

"Right- so she came up to me and said- 'Have you seen my son?' and she showed me a picture of Thomas, so I said no, y'know, like a liar- and she just put on this- obviously fake worry- and was like 'Oh! My poor baby! I hope the dragons don't- oh nevermind-' and she stormed the fuck off! This bitch! If this is Thomas's mother then she can go fuck right off into the canyon. "

Talyn was pacing now, worried and tired. Joan stopped biting their lip. 

They touched Tayln's shoulder, reassuringly, "I'll go to the town tomorrow morning when Thomas goes outside to play. I'll she if she's still their and I'll try to get more information, if possible." They wrangled their own two hands together, "For now, lets just sleep, yeah?"

" Yeah. " Talyn sighed.

Both of the dragons shifted fully into their original forms and wrapped themselves around Thomas, protectively.

 And sleep came.

Tomorrow would be a busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do more of this no matter what.


End file.
